the truth comes out of the bag
by animekeeper101
Summary: its been 4 since Naru left but when he comes back Mai's secrets com out from hiding ( LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS )
1. prologue

"its been 4 years since naru left but when he comes back Mai secrets are coming out from hiding

My name is Mai Taniyama its been 4 years since Naru left . SPR is still open . but recently i heard that Naru changed the name of the company to BSPR and is coming back to japan. little do he knows soon something coming out of my bag of tricks and secrets.

 **good prologue or nah tell me what you think no hateful comments . i don't do haters cause its bad for you :p**


	2. the homecoming

**the homecoming**

 **sorry for the late update thing been going on like google wouldn't get its mind right then my internet say ka'lin i just don't care about you so i had to fix the stupid internet ugh life sucks anyways enough about me on to the story**

* * *

 **NARU POV**

Me,my older twin , and Lin see the group but i don't see one person. **(mind link between naru and gene ) where i said i don't know *gene looks around * i dont see her gene said lets go i'll ask them about it when we get to the office i said walking away to the car okay gene said joining me**

 **AT BSPR**

we are finally here at BSPR Lin stops the and say we are here everyone gets out the car opens the door goes up the stairs opens the door and goes into the conference room gene breaks the ice in the room and say

sooooooo guys where Mai gene asked all everyone did was look at me,gene,Lin and say Mai is gone

what we all say in a union what do you mean do you mean by Mai is gone is she gone like R.I.P gone or like Mai is gone for now and coming back later well you see John said but got interrupted by a little girl

UNCLE JOHN AUNT MASAKO a little girl yelled everyone turned that way and in 2.5 seconds John and Masako ran up to the little girl hugging, kissing, and checking for any scratches or bruises on her where Narashei mommy asked Masako you never go nowhere with out Mai *everyone gasp * i mean mommy wheres mommy

mommy said to give this to you * she give John the phone * now press play

he did as she say and Mai's voice came from the voice recorder hi guys can you go to my house and get Narashei cleaned,feed,and dressed John and Masako some of y'all clothes are in the closet see you guys in 5 minutes bye-bye kisses loves and with that the voice recording was over

uh-huh okay wait 5 minutes LETS GO NOW COME ON LETS GO NOW with that the three dash out of the office and to Mai's house

wait what just happened here Yasu said

i think that Mai was a teen mom cause Mai is 20 year old and that Narashei girl looks 5 or 6 said Monk she is 6 said Monk

she is 6 said Lin

how do you know everyone said

tell us how do you know said Naru with his trademark glare

well i asked Mai about that girl in the picture on her desk *he pointed to where the picture stood on the desk * and she said that was her friends 6 year old sister but i knew some was off about what she said Lin states his case

so i was really her 6 year old daughter said Monk

so that means Mai have Narashei at 14 cause 6 - 20 = 14 added Ayako

lets go get them and ask them and Mai questions everyone got up and got their coats and cased John,Masako, and Narashei

this is the start of a new adventures and what kind of ups and downs will the BSPR 'o' 'o' 'o'

* * *

bye-bye kisses love its like 3:27 pm so love you guys


	3. the rush

**THE RUSH HI GUYS ITS ME AGAIN BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

 **JOHN POV**

I see the gang following us and i pick up the speed know that we only got 5 minutes

you are going to break the speed limit with you going so fast i know only got 5 minutes but you can slow down a little said Masako

yeah your right i'll slow down a little i said

 **MEANWHILE WITH MAI**

I should call Masako and tell her imma be 30 minutes

she calls Masako and say HI Masako imma be 30 minutes so do what you like in the house invite to gang have some fun okay Mai said with a happy voice okay Mai said Masako she hanging up and put her phone away and say know your there so come on out a tall man this red hair and reddish gold eyes came out from hiding

now now no need to be mean Tai the man said

my name is not Tai my name is Mai said Mai with a ice cold death glare

so your her younger twin sister aye said the man

yes that's me now tell what you want and make it fast i got someone who waits for me a home Mai said in a clear but cold voice

you mean your sweet little baby girl named i don't maybe Narashei how did you kn- but Mai got interrupted when the man smacked her Mai fell to the floor and quickly got back up and said that will be the first and last time you hit me you bastard with that Mai said a incantation and Mai's true from is out in the open **(a/n ill do my best to describe her true looks )** the man took note that Mai look like a super star she had the looks she had a sexy looking face a thick but no fat body she had big bust a big ass she had that long legged look Mai notes that the man is looking at her with lustful eyes like what you see said Mai uh-huh mean yes said the man well that gonna be the last thing you see with that see clasped her hands together and a katana before she sliced him in half she said any last words yeah fuck you bitch with that she slice him in two and left she took the long way home still in her true from cause she knew sooner or later she was going to have to tell them.

 **BACK TO JOHN AND THE GANG**

 **no one pov**

Mai just called me and said she will be an extra 25 minutes so give her 30 minutes in all said Masako

well we are already here said John with that masako got out the car put the pin number in to the gate and gave the signal for everyone to come in but Lin's car stopped he rolled down his window and said go to the other side of the car so she did and Lin rolled up his window yes you need me for something masako said in a rush this is mais house everyone said its a mansion monk added where does my get the money asked naru Mai gets the money from you and her grandmother masako answered then ran to open the door and left it open for everyone to come in Lin parks and everyone went inside and shut the door . you go can have a tour of the house Masako said then she called Narashei and said take them to the stage room and show them all of your tricks while uncle John get your bath ready and i go start cooking okay masako said with eye blinding smile and walked away humming a song.

Narashei turns attention back to the group i have to know your names first before i take you anywhere with me said narashei with a smile just like her mother see looked like her too i'll go first said narashei my name is narashei taniyama im 6 years old i think you all know my mommy but if you don't my mommy name is Mai taniyama the youngest twin out of the taniyama double next i think imma go with the oldest twin she said can you find out who is the oldest said naru and who is the youngest said gene narashei pointed to gene and said your the oldest and point to naru and said your the youngest the drop to their knees in shock then they fell over narashei quickly check their pulse their still alive she said the she started poking their faces then their tummies then she started a full on tickle war getting giggles then full laughs from gene but not naru until gene told her where to tickle then naru laugh so hard he was holding his sides rolling around narashei and gene did the same thing after that gene got up and helped his brother and narashei up the twins kissed each of her cheeks

my name is Eugene but you can me gene im the oldest twin out of the Davis double narashei eyes lights up like the sun what is it asked gene i..its your name its an english name said narashei is something wrong with my name said gene no no i love english people and i like talking to them said narashei you can speak english said naru in shock yeah so can my mommy and aunt tai anyways next your turn she pointed to naru my name is oliver but you can call me naru im the youngest twin all narashei could do is stand there in awe um next she said Lin went next im Lin with a straight face narashei didn't like this so she jumped up did a air back flip and landed on Lin's neck smile smile she chated he up her down and smile the sweetest smile anyone ever seen then narashei said jie wo **(pick me up )** he did and she kissed him on the cheek next um lin ni keyi fang wo xialai xinzai qing he xiexie **( can you put me down please and thank you )**

okay said lin and did as she said

anyway next said narashei monk went next im monk okay next yasu went nent im yasu okay next ayako hello im ayako well it nice to meet you all now come on see took naru and gene happy leading them to the stage room look like narashei took liking to naru and gene said Lin mmhmm said everyone else

* * *

 **what will narashei show them . also 5,6,7,and 8 are lemon chapters who would you like to be in those chapters two couples each chapters**


	4. im come home the surprize

**HI GUYS IM BACK LOVES**

* * *

 **NO ONE POV**

narashei took the group down the hall and to the left she opened the door and went on the stage she did some magic tricks , sang songs , and dance her grand final trick was the most shocking one of them all she brought out her shiki .

YOU GOT SHIKI DOES YOUR MAMMA HAVE SHIKI TOO everyone said in shock

yeah that where i got my shiki from said narashei not sure is everything okay with everyone

mai walks in the house notes that her door was open and other people coats are in the mud room mai is mad that someone left her door open for the whole world to see

WHO THE F***LEFT MY DAM DOOR OPEN mai said angrily

masako hear yelling and reminder about the door she ran to mai and say im sorry

its okay said mai with forgiveness go finish cooking ok mai said and walked off

narashei and the other are in the stage room said masako

mhm mai said as walked away to the stage room

she opened the door and something hit her she was still in her true from but she didn't care she walked in ran up and hugged her baby girl

MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY narashei said happy that her mommy was home

im home baby im home said mai she jump of stage and put her daughter down and kissed her she stood up and said hi to everyone after her saying hi john ran in and hugged mai

well hello john

hi mai narashei your bath is ready

mommy i want you to get in the bath with me please narashei gave her the best puppy dog eyes ever

ugh them eyes of yours all ways get me fine mai said as she gave in

yeah ill wait for you in the bath bye-bye mommy said narashei as she walked off

mai is that you monk said

yeah it me ... ooh its the way i look right

uh-huh said everyone

what you see now is the way i was born see mai pull out some pictures

they all look at them which one is you asked monk

she point to the girl on the left that me and the girl on the right is my older twin sister

anyway i gotta get in the bath she walked off naru got up and cheased mai to her room mai stop in front off the door and turned around is there something you need from me said mai yeah naru said then he kissed her mai ever since the first day i met you i feel in love with you do you love me too mai do you naru said hoping that she say yes

yes i do love you naru he kissed her again and said meet me after diner um okay after that he took one last kiss and left she went into her room got changed for the bath and left

* * *

hi loves this is where i stop next chapter mai and naru lemon i just cant wait but im moving soo updated might take longer than i think but get back to you soon bye-bye kisses loves


End file.
